


Anidala: Don't Move!

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Jedi, Monster - Freeform, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin lands on Naboo to meet with Queen Jamilla and Padme, but soon discovers a Monster is stalking the palace to kill Senators Amidala and Binks.  The monster hunts its prey by an unusual way....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anidala: Don't Move!

Anidala: Don't Move!

Perhaps Mother Talzin was about to have the last laugh after all. With the words of power, she had summoned the perfect trap upon Senator Amidala and Senator Binks.

"Now, we shall disrupt the efforts of our Naboo neighbors! And Queen Jamilla's court shall be spoiled in BLOOD!" Talzin laughed wickedly. She had summoned a beast from the nether, the beyond. A diabolical creature that would hunt down the two Senators, Binks and Amidala.....

 

Anakin was casually flying his Jedi fighter down to the palace. He was en route to meet with Queen Jamilla, but also to meet with his wife Padme. A secret wife, married at the dawn of the Clone Wars. Anakin had been away, defending Christophsis, and he agonized with a flame in his heart to see her again. The palace was unusually quiet as he landed.

"She was supposed to meet me here..." Anakin mumbled, and sensed something terribly wrong. There was a danger in the Force, and he became defensive, activating his light saber.

Anakin moved swiftly through the palace and spotted what he feared to find.

Several dead bodies were in the corridor, torn to pieces by a wild animal. They were a couple of guards and a manservant. No one who would be a normal assassin's target, unless they somehow got in the way. Their bodies were ripped and shredded in a horrible fashion, and Anakin became scared for the woman he loved "PADME!!!" he screamed. He ran to the throne room, smelling death and horror.

As he entered the Queen's throne room, he witnessed an even more horrible, bizarre sight.

There were three dead guards on the ground, torn to pieces. Padme was there, and so was Queen Jamilla, Senator Binks, Sio Bibble, and Captain Panaka.

"Ani!" Jar Jar blurted with panic. The weird thing was seeing them alive....but they all stood still as statues....

"Padme? Jar Jar?" Anakin looked at them, confused.

Padme's eyes went wide and panic stricken "Anakin...." She tried to grunt without moving her mouth "Don't....move!"

"What?" Anakin was even more confused, a little scared at what was happening, and slightly irritated that something threatened his wife, friends and allies....

He stopped and listened. It was dead silent in the throne room....but then he heard a gurgling, a monstrous hungry noise. He could sense the monster was now behind him. He froze, sensing his surroundings. The creature behind him growled louder and his hairs tingled. Why wouldn't he move?

"It can sense only movement, Ani!" Padme pleaded with her love "Stand still!"

Anakin tried to concentrate, but was also angry that such a creature trapped them like this. His impulse was to swing hard behind him, but he waited as he sensed movement. The beast walked around him, sniffing. He froze even more as he saw it was 8 feet tall, humanoid, with a huge mouth, but no eyes. A blank mouth face.....

It sniffed at him, trying to sense him.....then it vanished in a wraith black puff of smoke.

"Where did it go!?" Anakin blinked but stayed still.

Padme gasped but also tried to stay still "It vanishes and reappears. It cannot see....but senses movement! I don't know what kind of monster it is but-" Padme stopped talking and looked over Anakin''s shoulder. And screamed.

The Queen closed her eyes, and Anakin felt the being was ready to strike. But Anakin was tackled by Jar Jar Binks at the last second, moving him from the beast's attack.

"RUN ANAKIN!!!" Padme could not take it anymore and pulled out her pistol to shoot. The beast, sensing her, turned and swiped the gun from her with its huge clawed fingers. Padme started to shake as it lunged at her tiny form. It towered over her, and opened its supermouth. It could almost bite her head off in one chomp.

But it did not count on the courage of the greatest Jedi. Anakin recovered from the tackled, and was grateful for Jar Jar being part clumsy, part heroic in his effort to save his friend Ani from the beast. He was grateful to his Gungan friend. Panaka also moved with the speed of a storming rain to protect Padme and the Queen.

The beast stopped lunging long enough to knock the Captain away. It roared and brought down a clawed hand to strike Padme. To have impacted on her head would have smashed her to pieces. But Anakin's blade was faster! With a battlecry, he sliced off the beast's arm. He swung his blade around, but the beast roared and vanished in its magic black smoke.

"Are you okay, Senator!?" Panaka called out to Padme, wincing in pain. He had some cracked ribs, and held them with bracing hands, as if holding his bruises would stop the pain. Jamilla stayed perfectly still, terrified but wishing she could help.

"Ani! Yousa do your bombad Jedi stuff!" Jar Jar whispered. Anakin nodded to Binks as he hugged Padme close. He could hear the beast in the nether, in the vanished space outside reality. It hurt bad, and it growled, ready to strike again.

Anakin gently placed Padme against a wall to keep her clear of danger. Anakin backed up into the center of the throne room, making his movements as deliberate and as obvious as possible. "Don't move!" Anakin cautioned everyone. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. He took two deep breaths. Then he lashed out behind him with his bright, burning saber! He calculated the beast's arrival back into reality and impaled the monstrous assassin in the heart.

The Monster howled and burst into flames, the magic disintegrated by Anakin's Jedi prowess. The shock of the creature's failure reached all the way back to Mother Talzin, and she felt the burning that killed her special assassin. She lived with bitterness knowing the creature did not kill its intended victims.

Padme and Jar Jar hugged Anakin and the Queen sighed in relief, though she, too, felt a bitterness from this attack. Good men had been killed, and she had no idea who sent the Beast, and thought it was brought to kill her in a political move.

"Ani!" Padme had to restrain herself from kissing him. She simply smiled as he announced that the danger was over.

"Jar Jar, are you okay?" Anakin hugged Senator Binks with a relaxed embrace.

"My doing good. Yousa be amazing, Ani!" Binks smiled and helped Captain Panaka to the medical facilities.

"Come, Senator, let me get you to safety" Anakin smiled at Padme under the pretense of escorting her from the Throne room while Sio Bibble took care of the Queen.

"Thank you. You saved the Queen..." Padme whispered "Who could have sent such an awful thing to attack us?" She buried her face safely into his chest for comfort, and held his hands in hers with intertwined trust.

"The Court of Naboo has many enemies" Anakin grimaced "It could have been Dooku, but this creature was summoned by magic, not the Force. It's not his style. But I have a suspicion who DID send it!" he sighed. For now, however, Anakin put combative thoughts away and gazed upon Padme's smiling face. Her Angel face calmed him. They embraced with deep love, knowing that the war brought many unusual dangers. They were grateful for each other, and kissed deeply within the embrace. The danger was gone, and the two savored life and love in the shadows once more.


End file.
